winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloomix
Bloomix is a transformation after Sirenix and before Mythix of in Season 6. It's the parallel transformation with Mythix and also the main transformation of Season 6. *Previous Transformation: Sirenix **Next Transformation: Mythix Overview In Season 6, the Trix take over Cloud Tower and ally with a witch named Selina, who owns a magic book called the Legendarium that can make legendary creatures and legends themselves come to life. When the Trix attack Linphea, the Winx attempt to fight them but the Legendarium takes their powers away, except Bloom (because the power of the Great Dragon cannot be taken from its keeper), who then shares parts of her Dragon's Flame with the other Winx girls who will have to perform good actions worthy of a real fairy so that they can earn a new transformation. Requirements A fairy needs to have at least a part of the Dragon Flame's power to earn Bloomix. To finish, she must perform a good and courageous act worthy of a fairy. Exceptions Bloom does not do any good deed on achieving Bloomix. Instead, she defeats the five-headed dragon and earns the transformation. This may mean that her Bloomix is incomplete, or there is an exception for requirements of a complete Bloomix for the owner of the Dragon's Flame. Appearance Their transformation appearance is warrior fairy-like, and the leggings attached to their shoes like in Sirenix. The girls' outfits each focus on their individual personality and main powers. Each girl wears a head jewelry containing a piece of the Dragon Flame in the tiara on the forehead. Just like Enchantix and Believix, the wings are big and have jewels hanging off of them. Magical Abilities Coming Soon... Ways To Acquire *Flora: Acquired after saving her sister, Miele, from the Treants. (S6E4) *Stella: Acquired with Aisha after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) *Aisha: Acquired with Stella after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) *Musa: Acquired with Tecna after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Tecna: Acquired with Musa after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Bloom: Acquired after passing the test in the Vortex of Flames. (S6E6) Known Bloomix Fairies * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Musa * Tecna * Aisha Gallery Bloom Bloomix 2.jpg|Bloom's Bloomix Stella Bloomix 1.jpg|Stella's Bloomix Flora Bloomix 1.jpg|Flora's Bloomix Musa Bloomix 1.jpg|Musa's Bloomix Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna's Bloomix Aisha'sbloomix.jpg|Aisha's Bloomix Trivia * Bloomix is earned individually, unlike the past three fairy levels, Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix. * Like Enchantix, Bloom is the last fairy to earn the transformation. * This transformation is similar to Enchantix in a way, due to the fact that both transformations requires the fairy to do a good deed; Enchantix by sacrificing her own life for another person, and Bloomix by doing any good deed (although, it has to be special somehow). * It's rumored that this transformation is named after Bloom herself, as she gave each of the Winx girls a bit of the Dragon Flame that powers this transformation. * It appears that Faragonda came up with the name for this transformation, although it is unknown how she knew about this transformation as it appears to be new. * The Winx are so far, the only fairies known to earn this transformation, and now exceed Daphne in their level. * Flora earned both her Enchantix and Bloomix by saving her sister, Miele. * Flora had also saved Miele numerous times during episode 604. However, she did not earn her Bloomix during those times. * Both Flora and Bloom earned their transformation individually, while the rest earned them in pairs. * Bloomix is also the title of a song in the game Winx Club: Quest for the Codex, but the game song has nothing to do with the transformation. * Bloomix is the first transformation to have a convergence sequence. * It is unknown if any previous owners of the Dragon Flame earned Bloomix. * It is unknown if you have to have had any previous transformation to earn Bloomix, as the Winx (minus Bloom) lost their powers prior to them earning Bloomix, possibly implying that Bloomix can be earned if all you have is the Dragon Flame and do an act worthy of a fairy. * Bloom numerous times performed an act of great courage such as defeating Valtor and did not get Bloomix, even though you do not have to have Sirenix to get it. * Daphne does not earn Bloomix, because Bloom did not share her Dragon Flame with her and Daphne did not lose her powers. * Bloomix is the first transformation to have special sequences for a convergence spell. Also, Daphne can join the convergence despite having Sirenix. * The power has granted Bloom a new ability: to sense a magical force around a certain area. This was proven when she sensed trouble with the Sphinx and when she sensed the diary of Eldora. Transformation Video Italian English Category:Winx Club Category:Transformations Category:Individual Transformations Category:Season 6 Category:Dragon Flame Category:Bloomix Category:Fairy Forms Category:Forms Category:Season 7